


Olive Branch

by RedAndRedder



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAndRedder/pseuds/RedAndRedder
Summary: "What? Like an olive branch?" There was that laughter again -- cold and mechanical -- though the tension did seem to drain out of him a little. Tim could see the raised eyebrow in the tilt of Jason's head."It doesn't have to be." Tim hoped that his tone conveyed the 'not unless you want it to be' that he really wanted to say. "I just... I just think the case is important."OR in which Timothy Drake sets out to do what no other member of his family has ever managed to do before: bring Jason Todd home.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	Olive Branch

Jason _had _to know that Tim was tailing him.

He was a highly trained, incredibly competent vigilante – even if Tim _wasn’t _trying to be obvious, Jason should have known. But he seemed completely oblivious. It didn’t make any sense.

Tim had been shadowing Jason for two hours and, so far, all he’d done was go about his regular patrol route like Tim wasn’t hauling ass trying to keep up with him. Jason had stopped three muggings, two robberies and then checked up on a few of the working girls that dotted Park Row.

If Jason hadn’t noticed Tim by this point, he never would, Tim decided. Jason hadn’t made any indication that he knew of Tim’s presence – absolutely no acknowledgement. He didn’t try to lose Tim. He never even looked in Tim’s direction. For a whole two hours.

Which was why it was very jarring when Jason turned suddenly and looked Tim dead in the eye. At least, that was what Tim assumed he was doing – considering the helmet.

“I haven’t fucking done anything,” Jason called out. He was already playing an aggressive defence. Tim could pick it out in his body language – tensed like Tim was going to attack him – and he wondered if it was due to expectation or experience. “What the hell do you want?”

“You’re working on that trafficking case, right?” Tim said, stopping himself from staring at Jason’s hands for too long. He didn’t want to seem too antsy. From what he could deduce, Jason wouldn’t get violent if Tim kept his distance and didn’t stoke his temper. “With all the Bowery kids?”

“I, uh, I did some digging into it, and…” There was a small clack as the memory stick hit the rooftop, a few feet away from Jason. “I found some stuff that I thought could be helpful.”

“I don’t need your fucking help.” Tim didn’t miss the way that Jason’s fingers jerked towards his guns, whether instinctively or as a threat. He remembered that he was _firmly_ in Jason’s turf and it’d take a while for anyone to get where they were – by the harbour.

“I know. I know,” he said, placatingly, if a little desperately. He didn’t need Jason shooting him and then bolting – this was the only chance he’d get. “You’ve probably got all of the information on the drive, but just… take it anyway? Consider it a symbol of good faith or whatever.”

A loud crackling sound filled the air and it took a moment for Tim to register that it was a snort of laughter through Jason’s helmet. He briefly wondered what it sounded like without the vocal filter.

“What? Like an olive branch?” There was that laughter again – cold and mechanical – though the tension did seem to drain out of him a little. Tim could see the raised eyebrow in the tilt of Jason’s head.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Tim hoped that his tone conveyed the ‘not unless you want it to be’ that he really wanted to say. “I just… I think the case is important.”

“Then why don’t _you _solve it?” There was something in Jason’s voice that was almost daring Tim to try to take the case from him. “Why haven’t you?”

“It’s yours. Not mine,” Tim said, eyes flickering to Jason’s tensed fists. He hoped that Jason wouldn’t read into his answer too much because his aim was far too good for Tim to dodge. “You’ve got a better rapport with the Bowery kids than the rest of us. They trust you. It makes sense for you to work on it.”

Jason considered his answer for a moment. “Does he know about this?”

“No.”

Jason gave a small nod and crossed his arms over his chest. “Go.”

He didn’t have to tell Tim twice, though Tim did note that Jason leaned down to grab the memory stick as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short, but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
